A Little Love
by Koyuki
Summary: Fuji teaches Tezuka the fine art of talking to... um... I mean, caring for cacti. TezuFuji


A/N: I got this idea from a layout I just made for my free graphics site. My muses attacked me while I was washing the dishes (yes, my muses are weird) and thus came this. I don't actually own cacti, so I don't know how to care for them really. But I have/had plants, and it's probably not too different.

Pairing: Tezuka x Fuji

Warnings: pure, unadultered sap... extreme weirdness, they might be a bit ooc because my brain is mush from reading non-TeniPuri manga, and cacti.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a lot of things, but I don't...

* * *

A Little Love

Tezuka had long ago decided that his boyfriend was a just little strange. But then again, it was Fuji, so that was basically a given. It was _how_ strange that Tezuka could not fathom.

That is, of course, until he saw Fuji talking to cacti.

The first time it happened was when Fuji had invited him over right after tennis practice. They head straight to Fuji's room for "studying".

Tezuka did not know what he'd expected, but it was certainly not for Fuji to walk over to his cacti collection by his window, pick one up, and start talking to it.

Sometimes, Fuji would water them before he'd talk to them.

He could never hear what Fuji was saying though because his boyfriend always spoke in a sweet, hushed voice as if he were telling the cactus deep dark secrets. Tezuka wasn't quite sure he _wanted_ to know what Fuji told his cacti.

It seemed to happen quite often when Tezuka was around (or at least Tezuka thought so, though it might have just been him being annoyed at Fuji for talking to a cactus), so he began wondering if the blue-eyed tensai had some ulterior motive to talking to his cacti. Like making Tezuka jealous.

But of course, Tezuka would _never_ be jealous of a cactus. Why would he? A cactus couldn't even walk much less play tennis, and Tezuka would have never given anything up for that. Even if the cactus _did_ get Fuji's attention. Still, there was no way Tezuka was jealous of a cactus.

Tezuka never asked though, because he just accepted it as one of Fuji's weird quirks. After all, Fuji respected his. Sort of... At least when it mattered. Well, not really, but still, it wasn't Tezuka's place to ask. He'd wait until Fuji would explain.

One day, Tezuka waited patiently as Fuji finished his heart-to-heart chat with his cactus.

"All finished!" Fuji proclaimed as he finally set down the cactus.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" he asked, trying not to appear too interested.

"Haven't you been wondering by I've been talking to a cactus, Tezuka?"

Fuji was finally going to explain! Tezuka wanted to jump and shout for joy! He wanted to scream "YES" at the top of his lung! But that would've been very un-Tezuka like, so he just settled for, "Ah."

Fuji smiled (not that he wasn't smiling before), obviously amused at Tezuka's (non-existent) reaction. "Did you notice that I've been talking to the same cactus all along?"

Tezuka frowned. No. He didn't really see any difference between the cacti. They were cacti. How different could they get?

Taking the cactus, Fuji walked over to Tezuka who was sitting on his bed. Plopping down on the bed, Fuji snuggled next to Tezuka and held the pot so both of them could see the cactus and Fuji could explain.

"This cactus wasn't doing too well when I first bought it," Fuji started. "I saw it on sale outside for a very cheap price passing a nursery. It made me sad," his voice said somberly, "to see a cactus being treated like that. So I brought it home and decided to see if I could save it.

Still, nothing I did seemed to help, and slowly, it was withering away. It got so bad to the point, that I begged it to get better."

Fuji laughed, amused that he thought of talking to a cactus. "But you know what? The next day, the cactus seemed a little better. So I kept talking to it everyday. And everyday, it seemed to get a little healtier than the day before."

Fuji opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka. "It's all better now, so I don't have to keep talking to it, but I think that all the cactus really needed was some water, sunlight, and a little love."

"Ah," Tezuka replied, not knowing what else to say. There wasn't really anything _to_ say. He understood what Fuji was trying to communicate to him.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji suddenly voiced in a teasing manner, "were you jealous that I was paying more attention to the cactus than you?"

Tezuka twitched and blushed slightly. "No, whatever made you think that?" he replied in a say-anything-and-you'll-be-running-laps tone.

"Oh, nothing," Fuji answered, tinged with laughter. "Should I keep talking to it then, Tezuka? It seemed to enjoy listening to me."

Tezuka glared at him in a Don't You Dare fashion.

"Sa..." Fuji smiled. "But you know," Fuji began as he crawled into Tezuka's lap while Tezuka tried (and failed) to remain unaffected, "I really would've rather spent all that attention on you," he finished huskily and wrapped his arms around Tezuka.

"Really?" Tezuka gave up on ignoring Fuji's advances.

"Mm. After all, a cactus can't love me back no matter how much I love it." Fuji pouted and snuggled up against Tezuka's chest. "And a little love goes a long way."

owari

* * *

A/N: ...wow. The ending was corny. Oh well; I couldn't think of anything else. That was fun. (And I finished in one sitting). Mwahaha.

Want more TezuFuji fluff? Well, review, and feed Fuji-muse.


End file.
